


I Promise You I'm Not Broken

by Alliecat88



Series: How Unreasonably in Love I Am [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Miscommunication, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliecat88/pseuds/Alliecat88
Summary: In the aftermath of the 'incident' the trio head to Cintra to finally have Geralt claim his child surprise. And on the way they figure out what exactly this new relationship is between the three of them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: How Unreasonably in Love I Am [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700005
Comments: 31
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is a direct sequel to my first fic Devour What's Truly Yours. Please read that before this one. To all my returning readers welcome! And thank you for all the lovely comments on my previous fic. And to ally new readers I do hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

They stayed at the small village for a week, Geralt helping with repairs on the ruined houses and buildings near the town square while Yennefer helped the Antoni set up in the old mill, collecting herbs for potions and spells. Jaskier mostly stayed at the inn, helping the innkeeper, Lavina, with cooking and keeping the rooms tidy as many villagers found themselves homeless while the rebuilding was happening. It was one of the most peaceful weeks in both the Geralt’s and Yennefer’s life and when the week ended, they both found themselves a little sad as they said their goodbyes to the people. 

“Witcher you and your company are welcome any time! I will miss having someone so strong to carry around the wood!” The alderman laughed as he clapped Geralt on the back. He grunted but gave the man a small smile and nod before grabbing Roach’s reins. Her saddlebags were full of food and waters and ales along with various potions and general supplies, gifts from the villagers. Geralt turned to look at Yennefer, who was trading some last minute notes with Antoni and Angelica.

“This potion is much better for bruises than for pain but mix it with this potion for numbness and its more effective.” Yennefer thanked them both, a warm look in her eyes, before she placed the notes in her own saddlebags on her horse. Geralt turned to look at his other companion, who was completely surrounded by children and young men and women. 

“Jaskier, please don’t leave!”

“We will miss you!”

“Take me with you please!”

In their short week there, the bard had managed to bewitch most of the village. Despite the fact that he had not played his lute since the incident, he still had an excellent gift for storytelling. He had regaled the people of the village every night at the Inn with stories of the White Wolf, the Violet Eyed Sorceress and Roach the loyal steed. He carefully left himself out of every story, despite Geralt knowing he had been there for nearly all of them. But the witcher did not question Jaskier and the stories continued every night until it had come time for them to leave. 

Jaskier met Geralt’s eyes as he looked out over his small crowd, a small smile on his face as their gazes met. Geralt nodded as he got on his horse, his eyes not leaving Jaskier until the bard was also on his horse, waving at the villagers who gathered together and followed the trio out. Cheers and shouts of praise followed the group long after the village had left their eyesight.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a bit, Yennefer and Geralt exchanging a few sentences every now and then on which path to go when they were met with a fork in the road. The trek to Cintra was long, and Yennefer was rather miffed when Geralt insisted on traveling by horse rather than portal. But the Path still called him and he couldn’t neglect his Witcher duties, even if he was finally on his way to collect his child surprise. 

He and Yennefer had had a long conversation about their next move. Yennefer had sort of invited herself to travel with Geralt to claim Cirilla, and Geralt suspected it had only half to do with him and more to do with Jaskier.

The bard was different now and it pained Geralt that the easy friendship they had built up before now lay in ruins, needing to be built up again brick by brick. It was a slow going process, despite Jaskier insisting he did not blame Geralt for anything and even forgiving him for the incident on the mountain. 

“Geralt please, that was so long ago now that I had almost forgotten it happened,” he said rather quickly before shooting the witcher a grin and turning back towards his lute, which he had been cleaning. But Geralt, and Yennefer, noticed that the younger man was quieter now. His once bright eyes were now a dull blue, almost gray’ his skin color seemed sallow and his once vibrant locks now just a thick mop of hair lying limply on the bard’s head. 

After that initial night, Geralt tried everything in his power to make Jaskier feel wanted and loved. But the bard simply waved away all his attempts, a small smile on his face that never reached his eyes. Geralt didn’t know what he was doing wrong and consulted Yennefer constantly.

“He needs space Geralt,” she’d said one night as she lounged in one of the inn’s tubs. They had both been exhausted from the long day’s work, him rebuilding and her collecting various herbs and making multiple potions and salves. He’d sighed as he lay on her bed, his mind roaming. He’s tried to give the bard space, insisting on a separate room the morning after their night together and Jaskier had readily agreed, a strained smile on his face as Geralt stated he would share with Yennefer instead. 

Yennefer had also tried to give Jaskier space, her relationship with the bard had barely been there to begin with and she was tentative to push him any further in his delicate state. She would give him the occasional greeting in the morning and he would reply back in kind but beyond that she found she didn’t have the courage to confront him on anything more. 

For one, she was still hurt that Geralt was in love with the bard apparently, where did that leave her in his life? And for another, the bard had just gone through a rather traumatic experience and he didn’t need reminding of it with hers and Geralt’s presence surrounding him every day, especially as she spent a lot of time with Antoni.

Antoni had begged the bard’s forgiveness the very second Jaskier had come downstairs after spending the night with Geralt. Yennefer had watched as the pair had gone into a small corner of the inn and talked for hours, the ex-mage crying every so often while Jaskier just nodded and spoke softly. When they had finally finished, Antoni had had a smile of relief on his face and Jaskier had brightened up for a few days after.

But despite all this the bard remained distant and quiet, and Geralt and Yennefer found they missed the sound of his voice and the strum of his lute. And so they walked in relative silence, both glancing back at Jaskier who followed behind the pair, his eyes always looking out towards the forest or up at the sky, a pensive and sad look on his face. 

They rode until they were finally in Redania, stopping at a small village not far from Ghelibol. Yennefer had wanted to keep traveling but it was already growing dark and the horses were tired. The village had given Jaskier and Yennefer each a horse, insisting that one horse would not be enough for the three of them. Jaskier had smiled and immediately asked as to the name of his horse.

“That’s Pegasus and this sweetie of yours my Lady is Rochelle.” Jaskier had loved the horse instantly and had spent much of his free time brushing him down and just talking softly to him.

“I had a horse that looked just like him long ago, “he’d told Yennefer one day when she’d caught him in the stables mid conversation. “He was gorgeous, his coat sleek and black. I would ride him for hours just to feel the wind on my face.”

“What happened to him?” Yennefer asked politely. Jaskier had turned to her with a pained smile before looking back at Pegasus.

“I couldn’t keep him.” Sensing it was a delicate subject she was touching on, Yennefer had excused herself, not noticing the bard’s eyes following her out before he sighed and continued brushing his horse in silence. 

As they set up camp, Yennefer and Geralt bickered back and forth over who would go collect firewood. Geralt stated he would rather get started on cooking to which Yennefer replied that Geralt’s cooking was shit and she should cook instead.

“I’ll go,” Jaskier interjected quietly and before either of them could say a word he had disappeared into the nearby woods. Both witcher and witch sighed as they looked at each other.

“Has he…spoken to you much lately Geralt?” He shook his head as he unpacked some food to make a small stew. 

“Not since that night. Yen, I don’t even know what to say to him half the time.” Geralt looked up at Yennefer from his spot on the ground and she thought a moment before placing herself down beside him, black dress be damned.

“Maybe he needs more time. Something like this isn’t easily forgotten or passed over. And the bard is…fragile, Geralt. Humans live such short lives and their hurts often outweigh their hopes. I’m sure he cares for you, love you still,” she said softly, though her tone was only a bit bitter. Geralt glanced at her before placing his hand on hers. 

“Yennefer, I am sorry if I hurt you. I did, I do love you. But Jaskier…” Yennefer squeezed his and before she could speak she removed it rather abruptly as Jaskier walked into their little clearing. His eyes went back and forth between them, taking in their closeness, before he smiled and knelt down to set up the fire. Yennefer cleared her throat as she stood up and Geralt went towards Jaskier, casting igni when the wood and stones were settled orderly enough to keep the fire contained. 

The bard smiled up at him and Geralt felt his heart clench at the sadness he saw there. He turned away before Jaskier could even speak and went back to work on the food. Jaskier looked down at the fire and sat in silence as Yennefer set up the tent, weaving her magic over it, and Geralt came back to begin cooking. He watched them both and wondered what he was doing wrong, where he had messed up with them.

The morning after their night together, Jaskier had been on a love high. Geralt had told him he’d loved him, wanted him not just because Jaskier was good in bed. The bard had practically split his face in two he had smiled so hard when he’d woken up to find Geralt still in his bed, large arms wrapped around the bard’s waist and his head laying on his stomach with his white locks strewn about Jaskier’s chest. 

His happiness had been short lived as Geralt had woken up rather abruptly and, seeing where he was, had muttered a short apology before quickly leaving the room and going to Yennefer’s next door. Jaskier had lain back down, confusion and hurt settling in his heart. He had wanted to talk some more, about what their future was now. He’d wanted to tell Geralt that he had wanted this for years, and would he be ok if they took things a little slow? Would he be ok if Jaskier needed more time? 

After last night he had thought things would be different, but then Geralt had left to Yennefer and the bard was alone in their room once more. He had slowly gotten up from the bed, changing from his bloody clothes into clean breeches and a soft shirt. He’d hesitated on choosing something more bright and colorful. He knew Geralt disliked his vibrant clothes and he wanted to wear something that would please him. He wanted to show Geralt he was ready to be with him. 

But as he stepped out, he heard Geralt and Yennefer’s low voices coming from her room and he sighed as he made his way downstairs. He had not forgotten that the witcher loved the mage, but he had thought maybe there was enough room in Geralt’s heart for both of them? He would certainly not begrudge Geralt any love he desired; not when Geralt deserved so much love, when he needed it. 

Yennefer may not have been so open-minded about it though, and perhaps he needed to prove to Yennefer that he would not get in their way. Perhaps he could show her that he was not upset at her for wanting him, and hopefully she would respond in kind. He had not thought her the jealous type, and surely Jaskier did not hold a candle to the beautiful sorceress. 

But when they both came downstairs and he had greeted them with a wave and good morning, she had only responded with a simple hello before she had left the inn to go see Antoni. Jaskier had smiled at Geralt to hide his hurt but the witcher had not so much as acknowledged his presence as he’d tucked into the plate of eggs and sausage in front of him. The bard had picked at his own food as his mind wandered.

Maybe they had discussed it and Geralt had realized his mistake in choosing to love the bard? Maybe it had been an after effect of the spell? Whatever had happened last night it seemed he did not wish to discuss it with Jaskier and so the bard had sat quietly that morning, wondering for the first time, but not the last, how he could fix what he had broken.

Now as they sat around a campfire, the silence nearly suffocating them all, Jaskier glanced between the two powerful people near him and realized that maybe he would need to change his tactics. It was not going to be enough to try and talk to them, to convince them. He would show them that he was not weak, and that his love for Geralt would not hold back what they already had. 

He resolved then and there to repair Geralt and Yennefer’s relationship, whatever the cost. Even if that cost was the witcher himself, Jaskier only wanted him happy. And if Yennefer made him happy, then who was a nobody bard to stand in the way of a love between titans?

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much contemplating is done while bathing and Yennefer maybe has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! Please enjoy this next update. I have updated the tags a little as it seems certain people would rather not be left out. As always please leave a comment or kudos. I enjoy feedback and I hope to get you a new chapter up soon!

Chapter 2

The road south to Cintra was long from the sleepy little town they had left. Geralt picked up a contract at every village they passed by, while Yennefer sold her potions and spells. Jaskier had been hesitant to play though Yennefer had assured him that he was completely healed, hands and throat included, but every time Jaskier went to pick up his lute he found his hands shook too hard to play. 

That first village they stopped in had booed him out of the tavern. Geralt had already left for his contract kill, a nest of drowners near the town’s fishing lake, and Yennefer had gone up for a bath. Jaskier had stayed downstairs eating alone when the innkeeper noticed his lute case.

“Will you be singing for us Master Bard?” Jaskier had glanced over at his case and then looked back to the man.

He hadn’t touched his lute since before the ‘incident,’ except to clean it, but he agreed to play, to the innkeepers delight. But as he stood up there, looking out over the crowd of patrons eating and drinking, he had froze. A rush of panic washed over him like a slow tide, and the longer he stood the higher it got, until his whole body was trembling, his vision tunneling as he forgot to breathe.

“You’re shite bard! Play something!” Jaskier heard a man shout but he couldn’t move; his hands had trembled as they’d gripped his lute tightly.

It was only when a piece of bread had hit him that he’d been knocked out of his stupor. The whole tavern had then begun to boo him and he’d flinched as another piece of bread had hit him, this time knocking into his lute. He wrapped it in his arms and rushed out of the tavern, not even noticing the hot tears streaming down his face until he’d gotten to the inns stable where Roach was. 

Except Roach wasn’t there because of course Geralt had taken her when he had left, and now Jaskier found himself alone, sobbing in her pen as he clutched his lute to his chest curled up into the corner on the floor.

He felt so weak and useless. If he couldn’t perform, if he couldn’t play and earn his keep, would Geralt and Yennefer leave him in this shit town? No, they wouldn’t leave him, but he would be such a burden to them. He needed to get over this. 

He had already forgiven Geralt, even the mage, for what had happened to him. He was healed, and he wanted to prove himself to Geralt and Yennefer so why couldn’t he get over it? Why couldn’t he play without freezing like a deer caught in a werewolf’s gaze?

Eventually his sobs quieted down and he was able to pick himself up off the dirty stable floor, grimacing at the muck he had gotten on his doublet and trousers. He sighed as he took in the state of them and declared the doublet a loss, the fine silk ruined by the mess. He hadn’t wanted to wear it anyway; the bright colors attracted too much attention which made him uncomfortable now.

He remembered the stares of the patrons in the inn, most were excited for a song, their own little town too close to Ghelibol to ever have a bard come through. But it was the other stares which had stopped Jaskier cold, had made his body tense up and freeze. It was the leers, the lustful stares from various men and women seated around the tavern and he had found himself unable to move, to speak or play.

He shuddered as he stripped off the dirty doublet and threw it away disgustedly, left in only his undershirt and dirty blue trousers. He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face as he picked up his lute and started walking back towards the inn, only to be stopped by Yennefer as she was heading into town.

“Jaskier,” she said slowly, “where is your doublet?” He gave her a quick smile as he laughed her question away.

“Ah, if you must know, the stables are not the cleanest place to spend one’s time in. I believe I made a dreadful mess of it and it had to be disposed of.” Her eyes narrowed, and he felt a slight sweat break out on his forehead as she stared him down.

“What were you doing in the stables? Was someone bothering you?” She asked with what sounded like a hint of concern. Not wanting to tell the woman who hated his guts that he was crying like a child in the stables on a floor covered in shit and straw, he did the most obvious thing. He lied.

“Really Yennefer, can’t a man enjoy some time with private company without being interrogated about it?” Her eyebrows shot up at his response and he was a little proud to say that she looked surprised, something he didn’t think she was capable of. Unlike Jaskier, Yennefer always seemed to be prepared and nothing seemed to shock her. Jaskier thought living for over a century would probably do that to you though.

“My apologies, bard. I will leave you to your private sessions then.” Jaskier gave a smile goodbye, as she eyed him before resuming her walk into the little town.

He watched her go for a bit, the smell of her perfume wafting in the air behind her and Jaskier found himself sighing again at just how soft and sweet the scent was. Yes, Geralt could not be blamed for wanting a woman who smelled like that, over a bard who currently smelled of horse shit and hay.

He trudged back into the inn, avoiding the large common room and heading straight up to the overnight rooms they had rented. It was two rooms again, at Geralt’s insistence, but Jaskier needed a bath terribly and if he was lucky Yennefer’s tub would still be in the room she shared with Geralt.

He grabbed a gray pair of trousers and a clean shirt and headed into the room, silently cheering as he saw the tub was still there, steam still rising from the water no doubt a spell of Yennefer’s meant to keep the water nice and hot and clean. She had probably left it out for Geralt to use if he came back dirty, _when_ he came back dirty more like.

He quickly stripped off his clothes and sank down into the steaming water, a sigh escaping him at the feeling of the hot liquid loosening his aching muscles. He just lay there for a moment, his mind blank as he simply enjoyed one of the few pleasures he had left in life.

It was short lived though as he realized that was because he could no longer play his lute, and thus his greatest pleasure was currently lost to him. He couldn’t stop a soft sob leaving his mouth, and he clenched his eyes shut as he gripped the sides of the tub. He could still play; he just needed to get over whatever this was going on with him. He sniffled as he grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began to wash, dunking his head under water to get a good lather in his hair as well. 

Maybe it would be better to focus on something he could fix, like Geralt and Yennefer’s relationship. It seemed they were already well on their way towards reconciliation, they just needed a nudge from Jaskier. Maybe another ballad, he thought as scrubbed his skin clean. Or he could put them up in a nice room at the next big city, splurge on a nice romantic dinner for them. 

He sighed as he imagined the two of them having a loving dinner and then retiring to a beautiful room with a lovely soft bed where Geralt would strip Yennefer of her gown and she his layers of armor and they would ravish each other until dawn. It made for such a lovely picture and Jaskier reddened as he felt his cock stir at the very idea. That was quite enough of that, he told himself and finished washing his hair, the scent of the lemon and honey soap filling his nostrils.

Soon enough he was finally clean to his satisfaction and stood up in the tub, eyes searching for a towel as water dripped down his body. Too caught up in his search for a towel, he was caught off guard when Yennefer came into the room, her eyes wide and mouth open in shock matching Jaskier’s own look of surprise as she took in the bard’s naked visage. 

Years of travel on the road had helped to fill the bard out quite nicely, she noticed. Subtle hints of muscle ran through his arms and legs, a wide set of shoulders paired nicely with his trim waist, and dark hair covered his chest leading down to where Yennefer quickly had to look away from, a flush to her cheeks.

Filled out nicely indeed, she thought as Jaskier stammered and attempted to cover himself up, a matching blush gracing his own face and Yennefer couldn’t help but notice how lovely his eyes were, wide and a rather bright blue that contrasted quite well with his dark locks and creamy skin.

She quickly snapped up a towel and threw it at him, her head turned away as he wrapped himself up in the soft cotton. He nearly tripped getting out of the tub and Yennefer had to physically hold herself back from helping him before he fell flat on his face but he managed to grab the side of the tub and save himself. 

“I am so s-sorry Yennefer. I-I hadn’t meant to take so long. I’ll j-just be on m-my way now!” He stammered as he grabbed his clothes and scurried out the door, leaving the sorceress still silently stunned without letting her get a word in.

She had barely gotten past her shock at seeing the naked bard before Geralt barged in, reeking of some monster he had obviously just slain. His nostrils flared as he took in the sight of Yennefer, noticing her flushed face and the lingering scent of Jaskier. He gave her a questioning look as he closed the door.

“Yen, what’s going on?” She shook her head and scoffed, reading his mind and seeing he already had an idea of what had been going on.

“Really Geralt, do you think so little of me that I would seduce the bard right under your nose?”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” he grumbled as he shed off his armor, leaving Yennefer speechless for the second time that day. 

“For the record, YOUR bard was in here using my tub and soaps. If I happened to see more than he wanted me to he should not have been naked in my room!” Geralt watched her become increasingly more agitated until she was practically shouting her sentence, her face red in her exertion. He just raised an eyebrow and stripped down before getting into the tub, sighing as he let the still hot water wash over him.

“Fine. You can tell him he can’t use the tub next time you order one and he doesn’t have the coin to purchase one himself, like today.” Yennefer seethed as she watched Geralt wash himself, letting the unspoken words hang between them.

_You can be the one to break his heart and refuse him one of the only things he still takes pleasure in._

“Just tell him to leave a note on the door for gods’ sake,” she said sharply before she left the room in a huff and went down to the common area for dinner. Geralt sat back in the tub and contemplated everything that had just happened.

Yennefer was not as opposed to the bard as she let on, just as he had thought. What was more intriguing was the fact that she was in fact quite unopposed to him in more than one regard. Her arousal had been apparent even before he had opened the door. He had in fact been rather hoping to catch them together as he had smelled Jaskier’s scent so strongly he’d thought him still in there with her. 

Catch them doing what though, he wasn’t sure. A secret, not so small part of him had been hoping to see the sorceress and the bard in an intimate embrace. He allowed his mind to wander, and his hand to settle on his cock as he let the idea take hold. Yennefer’s tan skin against Jaskier’s own creamy complexion; her red lipstick leaving blood-like smears against his own pink mouth as they writhed against each other. 

He could feel himself hardening and he wrapped his hand more firmly around his length and groaned as he began to stroke himself, water splashing the sides of the tub as his arm moved.

In his mind Yennefer was atop the bard, her hands firmly against his chest, toying with the dark hair there, as his hands gripped her hips coaxing her into a smooth but firm rocking motion. He imagined her taking Jaskier’s length inside herself over and over as she groaned and sighed above him

Geralt groaned as his hand sped up, his cock aching in the heat of the water and his other hand gripping the side of the tub so tightly he could hear the wood creaking. He imagined Jaskier leaning up to mouth at one dark nipple, leaving a wet trail as he lavished first one breast then the other before mouthing at her neck. His hands would roam, never stopping in their path of discovery along her body and his mouth would exhale small moans and sighs between kisses.

Geralt felt his balls tightening and he moaned aloud as he thumbed the head of his cock before resuming his stroking motion. He could feel his orgasm just out of reach and he panted as the water around him splashed, landing on the floor. It was only when he imagined the both of them crying out his name as they climaxed together in his fantasy that he felt himself finally peak and he arched his back crying out as he released into the spelled clear water. 

He took a moment to catch his breath before he finished up his bath and stepped out, feeling more relaxed than he’d felt in weeks. He was midway through drying before it was Yennefer’s turn to barge into the room, eyes wide and mouth opened in shock.

“What?” He asked as he pulled on his clothes.

“Geralt,” she said haltingly, “I saw everything.” He froze and looked up at her sharply, actually taking in her appearance and scent. She had a wild sort of look in her eyes and he could clearly smell her arousal, still mixed with Jaskier’s scent.

“I was downstairs having dinner…with Jaskier,” she said. He winced.

“Yen I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…”

“Why shouldn’t you have? Geralt, why shouldn’t we?” She asked quietly, closing the door and stepping inside. Geralt felt his brain freeze up.

“Shouldn’t we what Yen?” He asked hoarsely.

“If we both want the same thing?” She asked, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. He eyed her desperately, looking to see where the joke was. When he saw she was serious he frowned.

“We can’t.” He said shortly.

“Why not?” she cried out, almost pouting as she finally made eye contact with him. Violet met amber and he saw her frustration and confusion, could feel it himself, but he knew it was a bad idea.

“Yen he’s still hurting, still fragile and I won’t take advantage of him,” here Geralt’s eyes hardened, “Not again.” Yennefer winced as she was reminded of the incident that occurred not too long ago. She was very aware that trauma doesn’t heal over night, but she was also aware that trauma was not often best handled alone.

“He needs us Geralt. We can go slow. You want this, I want this.”

“But does he, Yen?”

“He wants you,” she said almost bitterly and Geralt laughed, an ugly sound.

“Maybe that was true, but even if he loves me, he could never want me again. Not after what…” Geralt cut himself off and looked up at Yennefer, eyes dark and filled with so much sorrow.

“I’m sorry Yen, I can’t.” She watched him walk out of the room and make his way to the common area. She sat down on the bed and began to carefully plan out her next move. If Geralt wouldn’t help her, she was on her own then. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer and Jaskier slowly start to circle each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for the comments I am so glad you're all enjoying this fic I have honestly no idea where it's going but I am enjoying telling it to you! Please enjoy this next chapter and leave a comment or some kudos if you like.

Jaskier quickly ran into his room, dazedly throwing on clothes as he still dripped water onto the floor. He couldn’t get Yennefer’s face out of his mind. She had looked just like the tavern patrons did; the lust in her eyes, the flush that had risen to her cheeks as her gaze roamed his naked body. But it had felt different than when the locals looked, it had felt good. He’d felt himself flush back, had felt his cock stir as he saw her hungry gaze meet his shocked one.

She had looked just as surprised as him when she’d finally made eye contact, and her shock triggered him into motion and he’d left before she could notice his interest in the proceedings. As he pulled up his trousers he tried to shake the idea that Yennefer had  _ wanted _ him out of his head, but it didn’t work too well. At least until he left his room and walked outside to hear her screaming at Geralt who was obviously back from the contract hunt.

He tried to eavesdrop but could only make out every few words. “…YOUR bard…my room!” Ah so maybe he had misjudged the situation. But he could have sworn, for a moment, that he had seen heat in her gaze; heat he had only ever seen directed at Geralt before. His rumbling stomach told him that he had more pressing matters to attend to and he left in search of food.

He quickly made his way down to the tavern and while he was ordering from the barmaid saw Yennefer as she made her way to a table. Jaskier turned back to the barmaid and amended his order, requesting two dinner and two ales. He then made his way over to Yennefer, slowly in case she declined his company, but she merely waved him over with a look of boredom on her face. He grinned charmingly as he sat next to her.

“Evening Yennefer!” Jaskier said as he got settled in his chair, taking in the sorceress’ outfit. She was perfectly gorgeous as always. Dark locks pinned up in a stylish but neat bun, black leather and soft silk made up most of her outfit which hugged her curves and highlighted all her best assets, and her lips and eyes were perfectly rouged and colored. You wouldn’t think she had spent a week on the road with two dirty men.

“Bard,” she replied softly, taking a moment to meet his eyes and give a polite smile. Jaskier mentally cheered and called it a win in his book. Maybe she was warming up to him after all. 

“I ordered dinner for you as well and an ale,” he said as the food made its way to them. Pieces of bread and cheese and two bowl of decent looking stew were placed in front of them along with two large lagers of ale, slightly watered down and weak but refreshing nonetheless. Jaskier couldn’t help but throw back the ale the minute it was set down, not noticing Yennefer staring at his throat as he swallowed down mouthful after mouthful.

“Thirsty are we?” She asked as she picked up a piece of bread and dunked it into the stew, mouth twisting as she took in the lack of herbs and spices. Jaskier smacked his lips and just smiled sheepishly before digging into his own bowl. He began to talk about nonsense, the silence between them making him nervous and he found he couldn’t stop once he started.

“Do you think Calanthe will allow Geralt to take Cirilla? I hear Nilfgaard is slowly making their way to Cintra, do you think it will be dangerous to travel soon? I hope this was doesn’t last much longer…” Yennefer tuned him out, content to listen to the bard ramble on. He had been pretty quiet on the road and it was good to hear his voice, surprisingly enough she had missed it. 

Yennefer had grown quite fond of him in the time they had spent together. The week in the village helping him heal, watching him come out of the darkness and forgive Geralt and the mage Antoni who had hurt him, she didn’t think she’d ever have the strength to do the same. She held equal parts admiration for him and anger.

She was still upset with Geralt for the djinn and, after hearing what Geralt had told Jaskier, had been shocked that he would brush it aside so nonchalantly. Geralt had told her that nothing he’d ever done had deterred the bard from staying with him, and Yennefer wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. She had told Geralt as much but he had just shrugged and looked at her despairingly.

“He’s just too good Yen. He doesn’t know how to be mean and cruel like us.”

She had scoffed at the idea. The world was cruel, no one was an exception. But after spending time with him, watching him as he told a story to a small child or gave a flower to a pretty young lad or lass as they giggled, she saw what Geralt meant. And she had found herself watching him more and more as time passed, trying to find more of the bard she had met all those years ago. He was different and on the road even more so, his quiet presence both soothing and upsetting.

But listening to him chatter on now, she allowed herself to get lost in his dulcet tones. He sounded a bit nervous and on edge but she knew her presence often had that effect on him and was glad he could push through it to try and make conversation with her. It was in the middle of this conversation that Yennefer was struck with a vision so clear and vivid that she gasped aloud, clutching the table as her eyes widened unseeing.

In her vision, Jaskier was naked beneath her, blue eyes blown with lust and mouth red from her kisses. His hands had gripped her hips tightly and she watched as he rocked her back and forth on his cock that was stuffed full inside her, sparking pleasure up her spine and down her legs. She could feel the soft hairs of his chest as she ran her fingers down to his stomach which was clenching with every thrust inside her. 

She’d moaned as he had sat up and taken her breast into his mouth, his tongue laving her hardened nipple before he’d turned his attention to the other one. As she’d watched, the bard suddenly tensed up and she heard him moan Geralt’s name just as she tightened up and did the same. Geralt, of course. She was suddenly back in the tavern and Jaskier was eyeing her with concern. 

“Yennefer, are you alright?” She grabbed her ale and quickly downed it, her face red and heart pounding. She found she couldn’t even look at the bard, her mind replaying that image of his face gazing up at her. She saw the adoration in his lust blown eyes, his kisses so tender and soft on her skin, the drag of his cock inside her so good. 

“I must speak to Geralt,” she said abruptly then stood up and left the table, Jaskier’s face bewildered and slightly hurt as she walked back upstairs. He sat there for a few minutes in silence and then continued to eat his dinner. It was only a few minutes more that he saw Geralt come down the stairs, his face screwed up in frustration and confusion. He spotted the bard and slowly stalked over, his eyes avoiding Jaskier’s.

“Is Yennefer alright? She seemed a bit…” Geralt cut him off with a grunt.

“She’s fine.” Jaskier nodded and plastered a smile on his face. None of his business, of course.

“Right, yeah absolutely.” He ate quietly, eyes every so often glancing towards Geralt who took it upon himself to finish Yennefer’s forgotten dinner. He watched as the witcher ordered another ale and knocked that one back. He missed how Geralt’s eyes glanced every so often his way as well.

“You’re not playing tonight?” Jaskier froze before he could control himself and he saw Geralt notice it, saw his nostrils flare as the scent of his panic no doubt drifted off him.

“Ah, well they are not overly fond of bards here Geralt and my performance was found rather lacking earlier so I thought to wait until the next town maybe.” Geralt eyed him warily, no doubt wondering why he was lying but didn't push. Instead he pushed himself up from the table and tells Jaskier they are leaving at sunrise before heading back to the room.

Jaskier sat and watched him go as he had watched Yennefer earlier and sighed before he downed his ale and headed up to his room. He falls into bed early but found he couldn't sleep; the quiet dark of the room unsettling. He had grown used to the crackle of the fire, Yennefer’s scent drifting from her tent as Geralt snored in the bedroll next to Jaskier and the whisper of the wind blowing through the trees.

Here at the inn, he only heard the beat of his own heart, smelled the clean sheets of the bed and the occasional waft of food and drink from below. The town was quiet, and since they had no bard and Jaskier did not play, the tavern was relatively silent below them growing ever quieter as the night wore on.

Jaskier’s mind raced as he laid in bed, his thoughts filled with images of Yennefer’s violet eyes raking over his naked body, Geralt’s amber gaze boring through him with a questioning glint as Jaskier lied to him through his teeth. He knew Geralt needed space. He didn’t blame him for what happened with the mage. He hardly blamed the mage after all, why would he be upset with Geralt? And then that night they had spent together, Geralt resting in his arms. 

Jaskier ached to hold him like that again. But Geralt and Yennefer needed to sort things out amongst themselves it seemed, and Jaskier refused to be the one to tear that apart, not that Geralt hadn’t done an excellent job of that already. Yennefer seemed to be less forgiving than Jaskier when it came to the fight on the mountain, not that Jaskier understood what actually happened as both of them refused to discuss it around him.

He sighed as his thoughts went back to his original plan. They had weeks until they arrived in Cintra, that should be plenty of time to help Yennefer and Geralt resolve their issue and hopefully Geralt would be happy again. He may care for Jaskier and want him, but the bard knew he was meant to be with the sorceress. He wouldn’t ruin that for Geralt with his selfishness, his wants were not more important. 

He fell into a restless sleep and woke up aching and exhausted. He stumbled out of the bed and packed what little he had back into his bag, his lute back into its case, and walked down to the tavern. The sight of Yennefer and Geralt exchanging words and eating breakfast greeted him, along with a few other locals scattered round the room getting ready for their day. Jaskier forced a cheerful grin on his face and made his way to their table.

“Good morning!” Geralt grunted a gruff ‘good morning’ while Yennefer actually smiled, dazzling Jaskier and once again reminding him just how beautiful she was, and nodded at him.

“Good morning Jaskier. Did you sleep well?” The bard sat shocked for a moment. Yennefer was hardly ever a morning person and Jaskier had never gotten more than a nod this early. He recovered quickly and told another lie about having the best sleep of his life. Geralt side eyed them both as he shoveled biscuits and gravy into his mouth.

“What were you two discussing?” Jaskier asked before he could stop himself and he winced as they froze and glanced at each other. Why would they want to discuss anything between them to him?

“Ah my apologies, I mean to say shall we discuss where we are traveling next?” He rushed out as he busied himself with his notebook and quill. He had drawn a rough map sketch of their travels and by his account, to get to Cintra they would need to still cross most of southern Redania and all of Temeria practically.

“There’s a contract for a siren’s nest at some village on the Pontar near Rinde,” Yennefer offered as she moved closer to Jaskier, attempting to get a good look at his map. He felt his heart begin to pound as she leaned across him and traced her fingernail down his map to the spot where the village should be. The smell of lilac and gooseberries flooded his senses and his eyes immediately snapped up to Geralt’s who was staring at him with an unreadable look. 

“Ah well Geralt, what do you say to taking down some sirens eh?” He stammered nervously as he quickly moved away from the sorceress and packed his book and map back up. Yennefer was looking up at him with amusement and she cocked one eyebrow at Geralt before he grunted in agreement and they headed out the tavern.

Jaskier followed behind them on Pegasus and tried to make sense of the last couple of days. Yennefer and Geralt seemed to be getting on okay enough but Jaskier knew they needed more. But then that bath scene with Yennefer happened and he found himself daydreaming more often than not of lust filled violet eyes and flushed tanned cheeks. Yennefer was terrifying but you had to be a fool not to notice how absolutely stunning she was. 

Perhaps he could make Geralt jealous? Ah, now there was an idea. He had looked at Geralt’s face, devoid of all emotion as Jaskier had gotten scent drunk off of Yennefer’s perfume at the inn. Had he been upset maybe? Could he push Geralt into making a move by attempting to seduce his sorceress away? Maybe it could be the other way around and he could seduce Geralt?

Jaskier laughed quietly to himself. That would be quite the task indeed. One he wasn’t sure he would have been up for even before everything that had gone down the weeks before, before the ‘incident.’ Jaskier shuddered as he tried to push it out of his mind. Whenever he remembered it a swirling sense of shame mixed with pleasure filled him and made him sick.

But flirting? Charming a beautiful lady and winning her heart? Gaining the jealousy of a man capable of tearing him apart? There was no one more up to the task than Jaskier the Bard. He smiled as he looked up at the witcher and sorceress riding quietly before him. He determined then that within the week he would have the sorceress and witcher back in each other’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Yennefer bond while Geralt hunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for the lovely comments ❤️ I rewrote this chapter 3 times I had no idea what I wanted to happen in it but I'm really happy with how this turned out. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4

Jaskier could not have been more wrong about his timeline to bring Geralt and Yennefer together. 

A week later he was no closer to mending their relationship than he was getting over whatever was still going on when he tried to play his lute. They were still days from the next inn and once again he found himself sitting quietly away from the camp the three of them had put together to try his hand at playing his lute. 

But it seemed the anxious feeling he got when he played was only worse now. He couldn’t so much as open his case before his hands shook and he had to take a step back in order to get his breathing under control. In frustration he threw the lid closed and dragged it back to the camp where Yennefer and Geralt were cooking food.

Geralt looked up at Jaskier sharply as he sat down, eyes looking him up and down. 

“Alright?” The bard nodded trying to calm his heart and school his expression which no doubt showed just how frustrated he was with himself. He smiled at Geralt as he picked up a plate that had obviously been left for him before turning to Yennefer. She was calmly eating her own food while looking through some notes of hers.

“What are you reading?” He ventured to ask, attempting to make small talk with the sorceress. Yennefer had not responded to any of his flirtations throughout the week and instead his attempts to woo her had only made Geralt snort whenever Jaskier failed. 

Geralt and Yennefer had many differences but one similarity they had was their capacity, or rather incapacity, for bullshit. They had both known Jaskier long enough to know that his usual lines and compliments were nothing but that. Jaskier had changed tactics many times but Yennefer was like a fortress, and he found her walls nigh impenetrable.

She glanced up at him from her reading, violet eyes meeting his before looking back down again. Jaskier watched as she shuffled the papers a little, gaze wary, before handing them over to him. He sat in shock for a moment and turned to look at Geralt who looked equally surprised before he reached out and took them.

He didn’t understand most of the terminology but from what he could gather it was concerning a spell similar to the one Antoni had used to heal him. He looked up at Yennefer surprise in his eyes.

“Why would you need this?” 

“What is it?” Geralt asked and Yennefer snatched the notes from Jaskier before Geralt could grab them. They stared each other down before Geralt sighed and went back to eating his food. Yennefer turned back to Jaskier and placed a finger on her lips, her eyes secretive, and the bard simply nodded confusedly before he turned back to his own meal. 

They ate in silence before turning in for the night.

The next day found them outside a small village; there wasn’t even an inn to stay at, in need of the services of a witcher.

Geralt questioned the village elder as Yennefer and Jaskier waited by Roach. Figuring Geralt was far enough away and distracted by he leaned over and whispered to Yennefer.

“Those notes last night, what was that about?” She looked at him, seeming to consider whether to answer. Jaskier almost apologized for even asking before she actually replied back.

“I can’t have children, did Geralt tell you?” She said quietly. He shook his head, wanting to speak, tell her something; that she didn’t have to open these wounds for him, that he hadn’t meant to bring up something that was obviously painful, but he stayed quiet.

“That spell...Jaskier you should have died, it completely healed you. There wasn’t even a mark on you, haven’t you noticed?” She asked looking at him curiously. He shook his head, once more speechless. 

He hadn’t really taken stock of what had been healed; only knowing that he hadn’t died by some miracle of magic. He hadn’t died at the cost of all of Antoni’s magic, saving his life. Everything after that had seemed so small compared to almost dying. And he hadn’t been too big on looking at himself these days. The last time he had looked truly at himself he had still been covered in bruises and handprints from….’the incident.’ 

He was too scared that if he looked he would still see them there, still see marks on his body that, had he healed naturally, would have been barely fading away at this point; some which wouldn’t have gone away at all. It was stupid of course, he had seen himself while he showered of course, but still he didn’t look more than was necessary and now Yennefer was telling him that every scar he had ever had was gone?

“I don’t know how he did it still; he barely has any information on it himself. I don’t know what other effect it may have had on you, how it could help others maybe if I could figure out how to rework the spell myself.” 

Before he could ask more Yennefer turned away. Jaskier looked over to see that Geralt had finished up his conversation and was heading back. Jaskier and Yennefer stepped forward as he approached them.

“A nest of alghouls have taken up in a crypt nearby. Shouldn’t take too long,” Geralt said as he grabbed some potions and oils from his pack. 

“Well sounds like you’ll have that well in hand. Come bard we will wait here.” Geralt looked over at Yennefer as she began to walk towards a commons area in the middle of the little village. Jaskier glanced at Geralt, eyes searching his face.

“Be careful,” he said softly before following Yennefer. Geralt watched them both go with a distant look in his eyes before grunting and making his way out of town. It was an easy contract and shouldn’t take too long. Yennefer and Jaskier would be alright while he was gone, he hoped.

The sorceress and the bard made their way to the village commons where a small market was happening. The town was celebrating a local festival and people from neighboring villages had come to celebrate.

While there were some traveling merchants, a few of the villagers were selling their home grown fruits and vegetables, others still had stalls with rough, but colorful clothes and hand carved trinkets. Jaskier walked with Yennefer from stall to stall, a bright smile on his face that Yennefer hadn’t seen since before they’d left the previous village.

She observed quietly as he purchased some fruit, a piece for each of them for when Geralt came back to celebrate, a few loaves of bread, and a pack of jerky. As he made his way towards the clothes and trinkets Yennefer watched as his eyes lit up at a particularly lovely ink and quill set, complete with a small leather-bound journal. He ran a finger down the quills feather before turning away and moving on to the next stall.

Yennefer let him walk away before approaching the stall owner herself and making her purchase.

She caught up with him talking to the local herbalist, bartering for potions and salves. Once again she watched him spend his limited coin on few things for himself and more for Geralt, because it wasn’t Jaskier who came back from contracts every week covered in bruises and scratches. 

“Will you be playing at tonight’s festival Master Bard? I recognize you from my last trip to Oxenfurt. You sing quite lovely.” Yennefer’s eyes narrowed as she watched Jaskier pale, eyes wide with fear, for just a moment before he gave the older woman a brilliant smile.

“Nothing would please me more my lady but,” he glanced over to Yennefer nervously, “I would not want to intrude and we will more than likely be on the road once our companion returns from his hunt.” The herbalist nodded and smiled politely before wishing them both a good day and moving on to her next customer. 

Yennefer held off asking until they found an empty space away from the growing crowd, no doubt cleared out for visitors to mingle in while at the market. Jaskier setup a small picnic, complete with blanket and a nondescript bottle of some sort of alcohol she had missed him buying. He motioned for her to sit down next to him after he tied Roach off to a nearby pole by a water trough. 

He popped the bottle open and offered it to Yennefer who took it without hesitation. He chuckled as she pulled a face at the clearly awful flavor of the contents.

“That tastes like vodka with pepper.” She said disgustedly. Jaskier laughed and took a drink, his face completely blank for a moment.

“I like it!” Then he gasped as it hit him. “Ohhh, no I don’t. That stays with you huh?” She laughed at him and he took the opportunity to pass her some bread and meat that he’d picked up at the market. 

“Thank you. So, Jaskier,” she said and he looked up at her from his food, a wary look in his eyes, “why did you decline to play? I would not have thought you’d miss the opportunity to show off.” She saw him flinch, and he turned away from her under the pretense of wiping his hands off on his pants.

Come to think of it, she noticed, he was not even wearing his trademark flashy clothes; instead he had opted for some rather plain brown trousers and white shirt under a tan doublet. He looked so…normal, as if he belonged on a farm not in the courts playing his songs. She took another swig, her face screwed up in revulsion at the taste, and waited for his response.

He looked up at her and motioned for the bottle. She raised her eyebrows as he took a long drink, watching as his throat worked to swallow down the harsh liquid. When he was done his eyes were wet and red and his face was flushed as he passed the bottle to her, the glass now a quarter gone

I haven’t been able to play for weeks now.” She frowned as she thought back and realized he was right, he hadn’t played in weeks, at least not that she had seen. She’d thought maybe he just didn’t want to play in front of them, but no he  _ couldn’t _ play.

“Are your hands hurt? I checked you over and you seemed to be perfectly healthy last I saw.” She took a drink from the bottle and then passed it back. The liquor burned and she welcomed the warm feeling of it traveling down her throat to some place deep in her belly. She watched with curiosity as he took another deep drink.

“I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I can’t even-“ He laughed bitterly here. ”I can’t even hold my lute without shaking.” He took another drink, eyes starting to get a little glazed. Yennefer sat stunned for a moment before taking the bottle from Jaskier and then glaring at him as she drank from it. When she was done she gasped before coughing as Jaskier patted her back gently. She waved him off as she responded back, her voice scratchy.

“Why the fuck haven’t you said anything Jaskier? “ He looked down, taking another swig, as he replied back hoarsely.

“I just… Gods I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.” He chuckled a little before taking a drink from the now nearly empty bottle. Yennefer snatched it from him before he could down it.

“And why shouldn’t you tell me? We have been traveling together for weeks now. I practically saved your life bard!” She slurred as she poked him in the chest. Jaskier’s mouth fell open before he laughed out loud.

“Why Yennefer…Are you,” he hiccupped, “are you saying we’re friends?” She scowled at him before falling back on the blanket to stare up at the darkening sky.

“Geralt should be here soon,” she mumbled. Jaskier nodded and looked up at the sky too, the music from the nearby festival drifting towards their little secluded spot. 

He looked towards the now lit up commons area, watched the villagers mingling for a bit before the lights and movement began to hurt his head. He sighed as he lay down next to Yennefer, their shoulders touching, as they stared up as the colors of late dusk took over the bright blue of day. 

It was a quiet moment and Yennefer found herself, for the first time in a long time, absolutely content. The warmth of the alcohol sat pleasantly in her belly and the comfortable weight of Jaskier next to her felt so normal. She turned on her side and stared at Jaskier for a moment before deciding to ask. 

“Do you want to be my friend, bard?” Jaskier turned his head to look at Yennefer, she watched as he smiled and felt her heart beat just a bit faster at the softness in his eyes.

“My dear sorceress you absolutely terrify me, how can I refuse?” She stared at him for a moment before she found herself laughing. Jaskier’s eyes sparkled as he joined in, their drunken giggling carried through the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally stole a few lines from Joey and Anya's video they did for the Witcher where they try different medicines and alcohols. Check it out it's hilarious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt cares for a drunk Jaskier and Yennefer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Yes we are finally getting insight into Geralt's thoughts on everything. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter as it has been my favorite to write so far. Please leave comments kudos and any thoughts about the fic! Thank you for the love ❤️

Chapter 5

Geralt trudged back in just as the festivities were starting to get rowdy. The alghouls had taken no time at all but Geralt had stopped to wash off in a nearby creek, knowing that the village had no inn to do so at. The stench of death and decay no longer lingered on his skin, courtesy of Jaskier’s oils and soaps, a gift to Geralt from before things had gotten weird between them.

He had insisted Geralt always have some with him in his own bags, in case the bard was not there himself to help. It had been some time since Geralt had been allowed the touch of the younger man as he relaxed in a bath. He missed the feeling of his hands in his hair, the soft but mindless chatter that Geralt lost himself in as he dozed in the water.

He sighed in resignation as he walked up to the village entrance. The village was small but there was a good amount of people waiting at the entrance for festival goers and they cheered drunkenly when he came to the village elder to collect his coin. The villagers seemed to be in high spirits and many of them stopped to thank him or offer him some homemade goods. He accepted some bottles of wine and a basket of food to take to Yennefer and Jaskier.

The drunken revelry seemed to take the whole village. Geralt asked after the village elder and was pointed in a variety of directions until finally he found him among a crowd of people around the bonfire in the square. The pleasant scent of alcohol and cheer surrounding him as he approached the group. It had been some time since a village had welcomed him so warmly and he found himself giving a small smile as he walked up to the man.

“Have you seen…?” Geralt started to ask the elder before he cut him off with a booming voice.

“Your companions? Yes! They are just over there. Please you all must come join us near the bonfire.” The village elder gave Geralt his coin, thanking him profusely and begging him to stay for the festivities before turning away and joining the nearby crowd in a drunken rendition of “Toss a Coin.” Geralt winced as they sang loudly and offkey but his heart felt lighter for the warm gratitude the village showed.

He walked in the general direction the elder had pointed to, a more secluded area of the festival. Couples sat together talking and laughing or kissing and Geralt wondered how Yennefer and Jaskier found themselves in this part of the village. He paused as he heard a familiar laugh, the bard’s cheerful tone, mixed with a less familiar giggle that could only be Yennefer. 

He looked around the corner of a nearby house to find them both sprawled out on the grass, a horse blanket beneath them. Jaskier was gesticulating wildly at the sky, obviously in the middle of a story as Yennefer giggled from her place on the bard’s chest, her arms wrapped around his slender waist. Her hair fell in dark waves across his unlaced shirt, mixing with the dark chest hair peeking out, and he in turn had his cheek resting atop her head as he spoke softly but passionately.

Geralt felt his heart clench at the sight. The scent of lilac, gooseberries, meadow flowers and vodka filled his nostrils as he inhaled deeply. It was a heady combination and he flushed with the pleasure of it. They looked…happy. In the weeks they had traveled together Geralt could barely get a word out of Yennefer, other than to argue about how to help Jaskier. And Jaskier?

Geralt found he could not look the bard in the eyes some days. The memory of that night he had spent wrapped around the younger man; the cadence of his breathing as he slept, the subtle scent of his oils and soaps mixed with the clean scent of freshly washed skin, the outright pleasurable smell of his happiness. 

Geralt had woken up that morning practically rutting against the bard, his control shattered now that he had finally had a taste of him. It had shamed him and he had left the bed quickly and quietly before Jaskier could notice he was leaving. He could smell the misery pouring off the bard in waves over the last few weeks but Geralt desperately avoided addressing the tension between them. He knew how jJaskier felt and Jaskier knew how he felt but he couldnt bring himself to so much as touch the bard. 

He could still smell his tears and blood, his pain and pleasure. He dreamt of the warmth of his skin and the feel of his body against him. He woke in the mornings to his cock hard as nails, Jaskier’s voice begging him for mercy ringing in his ears. His hands ached to hold the man, pull his hair, brush a finger across his full pink lips. He ached for the bard.

But no, Geralt was a monster and did not deserve Jaskier’s love, just as much as he deserved Yen’s ire. But seeing them here together, smelling so content and looking as if they did not have a care in the world, he felt a different ache altogether. He wanted them so much gods did he want them. But he knew he was being selfish, they both deserved more than this broken, sick shell of a man. 

They were both so passionate and bright, they filled his every senses with their light. Yennefer was the bright light of the moon on a dark, cloudy night; Jaskier the shining sun peeking through the grey of a rainy day. He was drawn to them like a moth to a flame, it only made sense they would be drawn to each other.

As he stepped forward, he heard the story Jaskier was telling Yennefer, one he had told Geralt before. Back when they shared the road comfortably, with the bard’s face alight with cheer and smiles and Geralt nodding and smiling softly at his wild tales.

“And so the gods decided that the lovers would be reunited, but the cruelty of it was they are forever out of each other’s reach. The sun chasing the moon and the moon patiently waiting for the day he catches up and they are reunited. The price they had to pay for their love but it was worth it to be able to love one another even if for a few moments in the sky.”

Jaskier finished his tale, his voice soft now and his eyes a little sad and wet as he stared up at the sky. Yennefer was looking at Jaskier with something akin to fondness and Geralt did not think he’d ever seen her look so soft. He was loathe to break the moment but he had creeped on them long enough to feel uncomfortable about it. 

“Hmm.” Both of them turned their heads to look at him and he was pleased to see they looked somewhat happy to see him, though maybe the alcohol had something to do with that.

“Geralt! How fared your slaying of the monsters?” Jaskier asked as he slowly sat up, ignoring Yennefer’s protests for him to stay on the ground. He wobbled to his feet and drunkenly made his way towards Geralt and the witcher tensed as he suddenly found himself with an armful of bard as Jaskier threw himself at him.

“I’m so glad you’re ok Geralt,” he said softly, his hands clinging to broad, muscled shoulders and Geralt found his own arms wrapped around the bard in an awkward embrace. He slowly pushed Jaskier back straightening him up so he was standing on his own for the most part. His hands itched and his body screamed at him to pull him closer, tighter, harder, but he just nodded as Jaskier swayed in place on his own.

“The village elder has requested we join them and offered a place for us to stay.” Jaskier beamed as he nodded and stumbled over to Yennefer, who was attempting to stand herself. 

“Darling Yennefer let us go celebrate our Witcher’s triumphant return!” Yennefer scoffed as she grabbed the hand Jaskier held out to her, pulling herself up clumsily.

“A few alghouls dead and he’s a bloody hero.” She rolled her eyes and eyed Geralt with a curl of her lip, eyes red and the smell of vodka on her breath. They both were quite drunk and the witcher doubted they could take any more festivities.

“We could retire if you wish,” he said gruffly, looking away from her too shrewd violet gaze. She nodded regally, well as regally as one can when they are absolutely sloshed from pepper vodka. She stumbled and bumped into Jaskier and they both devolved into fits of giggles as they clung to one another. Geralt sighed and walked up to them offering an arm to each for them to lean on, resisting the urge to just swoop them into his arms and cradle them close.

It worked for the first few steps but then Jaskier tripped and Geralt had to catch him, his hands tightening immediately at the feel of firm muscle and soft flesh under the bard’s thin shirt which was still indecently unlaced.

“I don’t feel good Geralt. Carry me? Please?” Jaskier pouted, blue eyes practically swimming with unshed tears and Geralt could not begrudge him a single thing at that moment. He lifted up the bard and held him close to his chest, his heart in his throat when Jaskier wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest softly. 

“Well if the bard’s getting a ride,” Yennefer drawled, her words slurred and Geralt could not read the look in her eyes but he nodded and leaned down slightly so she could climb on his back, legs wrapped around his waist, her arms threaded around his neck and hands entwined with Jaskier’s. He could feel her soft breath on the back of his neck and he sighed as he slowly made his way to the barn where the elder said they could stay.

“Witcher! Come and celebrate!” The man yelled as the trio passed by, but Geralt merely motioned to his two companions and the man merely laughed before waving him off and wishing him a good night.

The trek was short but slow as Geralt realized they had both fallen asleep, Jaskier with one had clutching onto Yennefer and the other clinging to Geralt; Yennefer with one hand holding Jaskier’s and the other so tight around his throat he could barely breathe. But they made it to the barn and Geralt found the soft mound of hay the elder had promised him, the blankets in a pile nearby and the horses and cows quietly sleeping in their stalls. 

He slowly lay first Jaskier down on the hay and then Yennfer right next to him. They immediately gravitated towards one another. Jaskier’s hands tangled in Yennefer’s raven locks as he moved her head under his chin and her own fingers clutching tightly to the bard’s waist as she rested her cheek on the dark curls of hair on his chest. Geralt watched for a moment as they slept in a drunken haze, cheeks flushed red and bodies so warm he could feel their heat through their clothes.

He clenched his teeth, his entire body tense with desire and shame. They weren’t even conscious and Geralt couldn’t stop lusting after them for even a moment. He grunted and started to move away when he heard a whine. He looked back to see Jaskier’s bright blue eyes staring up at him blearily.

“Ger’lt? Sleep?” Jaskier patted the spot on his left side, the one currently unoccupied by a softly snoring sorceress. 

Geralt contemplated the request, desperation flashing across his face before it hardened. He wanted so badly to join them. To hold and kiss them in the morning light, to whisper sweet nothings into Jaskier’s ears in a way he had only ever done for Yennefer before. He wanted to kiss the sleep from their mouths in the morning and hold them tightly away from the world, from even himself.

“Please.” Geralt once again found himself unable to deny the bard, and it was doubtful he would remember this in the morning anyway. If Geralt woke before the sun came up, it would be as if he was never there. Jaskier smiled softly as he watched the witcher begin to take off his equipment and armor before settling down to sleep again, his cheek nuzzling the top of Yennefer’s head. 

Geralt grabbed a blanket that was rather thin, but with the cool night air blowing the three of them would stay plenty warm under it. He sat down and spread the blanket over the three of them before laying back on the clean hay. 

The moonlight shone down on them from the open barn door, illuminating the room and casting shades of blue across their bodies. Geralt was content to watch the light play off his two companions faces for a bit as he lay on his side next to them, a small space between him and Jaskier. But as they slept on he found himself edging closer and closer until he was flush against the sleeping man, his free hand running fingers down the soft skin of the sleeping sorceress’ arm wrapped tightly around the bard.

She sighed and pressed herself tighter to Jaskier who in turn snuffled softly and ran a hand softly down her hair, still sleeping still dreaming. Hopefully there would be no nightmares for either of them tonight. Geralt was used to them already. What he wasn’t used to were the most recent dreams, of his abrd beneath him, and even more recently of his bard and his sorceress.

He clenched his jaw and shook his head, willing the idea away. Yennefer would never forgive him, and Geralt didn’t deserve it anyway. He didn’t deserve Jaskier’s forgiveness. If the bard knew how much Geralt had wanted him, had given in to his darker desires as the man had cried and whimpered beneath him, then Jaskier would curse him instead.

No, he did not deserve them. But just maybe, he thought as he eyeballed their sleeping forms wrapped around each other, maybe he could help them be together. What had started as a hated rivalry had turned into something else entirely in the weeks they had passed together. Maybe Geralt was the odd man out in this equation. 

As he wrapped his own arm around them both he thought long into the night on his most recent revelation and what exactly it meant for them. He fell asleep to the dim sounds of celebration and the soft breaths of his bard and sorceress.

He woke to the singing of birds, the sky still slightly dark with night and as he dressed himself he allowed a moment to bask in the heady mixed scent of his companions before going to get their horses ready for travel, leaving Yennefer and Jaskier sleeping peacefully next to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Geralt have a brief conversation. Yennefer has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! To anyone still reading thanks for the kudos! Please enjoy this next chapter and please leave a comment if you like what you're reading!

Chapter 6

Jaskier woke with a groan, his head pounding and his mouth dry as a desert. He blinked furiously at the sunlight streaming right into his eyes. He groaned again and rolled over only to be met with Yennefer’s sleeping face, her dark hair spread out in the hay beneath them, arms wrapped firmly around his waist. 

He let out a quiet sound of surprise and slowly, not wanting to wake the sorceress, untangled himself from her grasp. He sat up, rubbing his temples with his fingertips, trying to remember what happened last night. 

He remembered drinking with Yennefer, telling stories that he’d gathered from across the Continent, her laughter making him flush. They had shared a bottle, the night growing darker as they had gotten more and more drunk. The last things he remembered were strong hands placing him gently down, the scent of lilac and gooseberries, and two sets of arms holding him as he drifted off.

“Geralt?”

Jaskier looked around the barn but the witcher was nowhere to be seen. He stumbled to his feet and out of the barn to find him packing up the horses, Jaskier and Yennefer’s things ready to go. The village was slowly waking up around them, people sluggishly going about their morning routines, obviously all still feeling the effects of last night’s celebration. 

Geralt looked up at the bard before grunting a good morning out. Jaskier waved dazedly back, his eyes slightly glazed over still. He walked over to Pegasus, patting her neck as he stared at Geralt. He could still feel his arms around him, so different from before. Almost the same as the night they had spent together confessing their love. Before the witcher had fled leaving behind a confused and broken hearted bard.

“Sleep well?” Jaskier asked, his voice croaking a little. Before Geralt could respond back, Yennefer strode out of the barn, looking as flawless as she always did, though a bit flustered. Jaskier flushed as he met her gaze, still remembering the feeling of her soft hair on his chest, her laughter ringing in his ears.

“Well, it seems everything is ready to go this morning. Geralt…..Jaskier.” She nodded to them as she walked to her horse. 

The three of them were barely in the saddles before the elder rushed over to them, sweat on his brow as he huffed and puffed his way over.

“Wait! Witcher please, on behalf of our people again, this festival would not have been possible without you taking care of our problem. I wish you and your companions well!” He grinned as he passed up a basket of food and bottles of drink to Geralt who passed it over to Jaskier. The bard thanked the elder, going a bit green in the gills as he eyeballed the bottle of peppered vodka that was included. The man thanked them again, waving as they headed out south towards Cintra once more.

Jasker’s heart felt a little lighter this morning and he found himself chattering nonsensically as they rode at a steady pace. Geralt was his usual quiet self, giving out an occasional grunt or ‘hmm’ when Jaskier asked him something. Yennefer was a more vocal companion and he found himself often debating history, and art, and politics with her throughout the day.

Whatever animosity or tension they had previously held for each other seemed to have vanished with the bottle they had downed the night before. She would still find ways to tease and insult him, but she would smirk when he would jab back with his own hits.

“Yennefer darling please, as if the courts of Temeria would ever allow balls outside of the dancing season. They are so old fashioned and insist on following their outdated court rules to the letter.”

“I’m sure with increasing pressure from Nilfgaard they will change their tune. People must adapt or die.” Jaskier flinched at her suddenly cold tone. Geralt glanced over at him, eyes looking him up and down before facing forward again. Yennefer softened as she looked at Jaskiers pale face.

“I am sorry bard but it’s true. Look at how quickly they rose to power and are now conquering all the northern kingdoms.” They rode in silence for a bit before Jaskier decided to ask

“Do you think…. will Cintra prevail against them?” He asked quietly. Yennefer looked over at Geralt, his mouth in a thin line, before looking back to Jaskier. 

“I think,” she said slowly, “the sooner we get to Cintra the better.” Jaskier nodded, good humor suddenly gone, and silence fell once more.

They stopped for the night, setting up camp and Jaskier found himself taken aback when Geralt asked him to play his lute as they ate dinner.

“Oh-hh you don’t want to hear me play Geralt. It’s getting late anyway and we have a long journey ahead and the woods are so close we don’t want to attract attention to our camp we already have the fire going and that’s bad enough you’ve told me once before…”Jaskier was well aware he was rambling but he found he couldn’t stop until Yennefer finally pitied him enough and cut in.

“I am rather tired myself. I believe I will retire. Good night. Please feel free to take one of the other beds in the tent for yourselves.” They both thanked her as she walked off, leaving Geralt and Jaskier staring at each other awkwardly. 

“Geralt…”

“Jask…”

They both tried to talk at once and Jaskier flapped his hands, indicating for Geralt to proceed. Geralt grunted before opening his mouth once more.

“How-how are you doing? Nightmares still?” Jaskier found himself speechless. He hadn’t realized the witcher had known about his nightmares. But for the first time, last night he had found himself without nightmares haunting his dreams. Instead his dreams had been filled with the scent of lilac and gooseberries, the feel of a muscular chest against his back, and the warmth of two bodies pressed against him. He flushed as he responded, avoiding eye contact.

“Last night, I had no such nightmares thank you.” Geralt watched him, eyes unreadable as he nodded before beginning to put out the fire and pack up the cooking ware. 

“I apologize if I behaved…inappropriately last night Geralt. Did you…”

“You didn’t.” Geralt grunted out, removing his armor and swords as he got ready for bed. Jaskier just nodded his head as he watched the witcher lay out his things and lay on his bed roll. 

“Geralt, Yennefer said we could share her—”

“You can share the tent. I’ll be out here.” Jaskier’s mouth snapped shut.

“The offer was for us both.” 

“I’m sure you and Yen will be fine by yourselves.” Jaskier paled at the implications in Geralt’s statement. Geralt thought that he and Yennefer had what? Had a drunken night of passionate sex? He had barely gotten the sorceress to warm up to him, sleeping with her was the furthest thing from his mind…sort of.

Yennefer was attractive, there was no doubt of that. Jaskier had more recently found himself admiring her; the graceful way she seemed to move as she walked, the curve of her smile when he said something amusing, the way her arms had felt around his waist. But he had no chance, not with Geralt in the picture, and especially not when Jaskier still didn’t know what was going on with him and the witcher anyway.

“Geralt please don’t think that anything happened between me and Yennefer. You must know that I…that my feelings…”

“I don’t think anything Jaskier, go to sleep.” With that Geralt shut down the conversation, leaving Jaskier with his mouth hanging open. He sighed and made his way to the tent. Yennefer was at a small vanity, reading through sheets of paper, already dressed for bed. She looked up as Jaskier entered, then with a small frown, glanced behind him before meeting his gaze.

“Geralt?” Jaskier shook his head. Jaskier swore he saw a flash of disappointment cross her face before the mask came down and she merely nodded before looking back at her notes. Jaskier stood at the entrance of the tent for a moment longer, feeling awkward being in there alone after that exchange with Geralt. He jumped when Yennefer’s voice rang out, amusement coloring her tone.

“You going to just stand there all night bard?” Jaskier laughed a little, nervously, before walking over to the nearest bed, more a cot than anything but better than the ground in Jaskier’s eyes. 

As he began to undress, he swore he felt eyes on him and turned in time to catch Yennefer turning back to her vanity. He flushed at thought that maybe the sorceress was trying to glimpse a peek but dismissed it from his mind rather quickly and instead slipped under the blanket. Its not like she hadn’t seen the bard in a state of undress before anyway. And his body was of course nothing compared to Geralt’s, the witcher was indeed blessed and Jaskier could attest to that.

As he lay down, Jaskier heard rustling and finally the lights in the tent were snuffed out as Yennefer lay down in her own larger bed. Night sounds filled the air as Jaskier drifted off, exhaustion after a day of riding hitting him. As sleep took him, he comforted himself knowing that even though he slept alone, Yennefer and Geralt were still here with him.

The nightmares came anyway.

_ Pain. A sharp crack as palm meets cheek. Confusion and hurt. Geralt? More pain and fear now. I know this isn’t you. Wanted you for so long. Please please. Geralt. Face wet with tears, skin damp with sweat. It hurts. It feels so good. Pounding, punishing thrusts into his unwilling body. Bruises and red marks littered creamy skin. Stop please!  _

“Geralt!” Yennefer startled awake as a shout rent the air. Summoning a light, she peered over at her companion sleeping in the nearby bed. Seeing he was still asleep and most likely in the throes of a nightmare, she slipped out of her bed and walked quietly over to Jaskier.

The bard had kicked off his small blanket and was tossing and turning on the bed. He moaned softly as Yennefer felt his forehead, pushing back the sweaty strands of hair from his flushed face. 

“Jaskier?” She said softly, patting his cheek. He whimpered and flinched from her touch. She shook him by his shoulder then, willing him to wake up. He was breathing harder now, body tense and eyes rolling wildly beneath his closed lids. She decided he needed to wake up. Now.

“Jaskier!” She said louder as she shook him, rather harshly, and that time his eyes shot open, confusion and fear shining up at her from them. He panted as he tried to get his breathing under control, his body trembling as he tried to sit up.

“Yennefer? Wha-?” He brought one shaking hand up to rub across his face.

“You were having a nightmare,” she said calmly as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. He grimaced as he looked away from her, shame coloring his face. 

“How long have you had these nightmares?” 

“Every night.” Yennefer’s jaw dropped. Every night since….? But that had been…

“That was weeks ago now. Jaskier what the fuck?” He flinched at her tone and she immediately softened as she continued. “Every night you’ve been suffering like this?”

“I-I, Yennefer I didn’t mean to wake you please just let me,” he rambled out before he quietened as she shushed him softly. It was late and there would be time to discuss tomorrow. 

“Jaskier, it’s alright.” She reached out hesitantly before putting a hand on top of one of his. He looked up at her in surprise before smiling softly and squeezing her hand gently.

“Move over a bit bard,” she said as she softly pushed him onto his side to make room for her in the bed. He looked stunned for a moment before complying and once again found himself with an armful of sorceress for the second night in a row. 

She snuggled up under one arm and wrapped hers around his rather slim waist. Had the bard always been so slight there, she wondered as he tensed for a moment before placing his cheek on her head. She sighed softly as she settled in, listening to Jaskier’s heartbeat slow until he was once again sleeping peacefully. She craned her head up to look at him, taking in his features as he slept.

She watched his lids flutter as his eyes moved beneath them. Pink lips were parted just so as he let out soft snores in his sleep. She reached out and traced the curve of his cheek, taking in long dark eyelashes and thick unruly hair. She smiled and pushed one stray lock of hair behind his ears before freezing in horror. She quickly pulled her hand back as if the mere touch of the bard burned her and closed her eyes in horror.

“Fuck,” she said softly as understanding dawned on her and she found she was unable to sleep for the rest of the night. Instead she watched as Jaskier slept nightmare free until morning finally came, her mind blank except for thought of the sleeping bard and what exactly was going on. 

As the light crept into the tent, Jaskier blinked slowly as he woke up and realized he was not alone in bed. Yennefer watched him get his bearings and stretch before looking down at her still and quiet in his arms. Hazy blue eyes filled with confusion as he blushed briefly under her intense gaze before her stare softened and he relaxed in her arms.

It was then Yennefer realized just how screwed she was as he smiled down at her, eyes soft with sleep, as he bid her a gentle ‘good morning’ and her heart fluttered as she found herself responding in kind

  
  



End file.
